Sweet Dreams
by Maria A'louca
Summary: Jon se encontra em uma vida que supostamente não é a sua. Mas não seria melhor para o jovem Jon Snow viver uma vida sem responsabilidades? Uma vida aonde fosse.. feliz?


UA.

Contém spoiler de DWD (se você for perspicaz, ou nem tanto)

Apreciem, e comentem. :)

Abriu os olhos e não sabia aonde estava. E, o que lhe pareceu mais estranho,não fazia frio. Ele achou que já havia se esquecido como é não passar frio, e que sentir isso agora, era muito mais estranho do que poderia imaginar.

Piscou algumas vezes, procurou sua espada bastarda e não encontrou. Ao invés, encontrou uma longa espada dourada cravejada com esmeraldas. Não queria roubar nada, mas antes uma espada roubada do que nenhuma, por isso tratou de assegurar o peso e a presteza da espada. Era de bom material, aço valiriano, ele supôs.

Ainda com cautela procurou suas roupas ao redor, mas não havia uma única peça preta em todo o lugar. Pois bem, roubaria a roupa também. Vestiu um trage muito elegante na cor roxa, e rezou aos deuses antigos que não o castrassem por isso, a demais, o que mais eles poderiam fazer? Mandá-lo para a muralha?

Riu consigo mesmo. Sendo assim seria um favor. Não sabia como havia chegado ali, mas era o senhor comandante, e independente das circunstâncias era seu dever guardar a Muralha pelo resto da sua vida.

Voltando a si, decidiu que seria melhor investigar um pouco, antes de desbravar por lugares dantes nunca vistos. Notou a janela, e foi logo dar um olhada. Estava alto, mas não muito alto, afinal era um habitante da Muralha, e altura nunca seria um problema.

De resto notou que estava em um quarto grande e elegante. O quarto de um nobre? Mas que desgraça estava fazendo no quarto de um nobre?

Correu para a porta e rezou para que estivesse aberta. Como se os deuses atendessem a suas preces, estava, e não havia um guarda se quer ao lado. Ainda assim se esquivou, andando com cuidado e pisando nas pontas dos pés. O restante do castelo era igualmente luxuoso, mas não havia uma alma se quer pelos corredores, e ele não sabia se isso era um sinal de sorte ou de azar.

Por fim chegou a um grande salão aonde ouviu sorrisinhos infantis. Infantis ou não, segurou a espada mais firme. E lentamente se esquivou para dentro do salão.

Não esperava ver tantas crianças, mas também não esperava ver um rei. Ele não conhecia o homem, mas a coroa em sua cabeça não mentia. Não só um rei, obviamente, mas uma linda rainha brincava com as crianças.

_ Gwendolly, vai se cortar com essa espada! - a rainha ralhou com a pequena menina. Era muito bonitinha, com olhos cinzentos e cabelos negro. Jon poderia apostar que tinha quase a idade de Bran. Mas certamente o temperamento parecia-se muito mais com o de Arya, até mesmo a espada, era levemente semelhante a Agulha.

_ Oh mamãe, não foi minha culpa. A culpa foi do Jon. Ele me Espeto.

Jon se sobressaiu quando ouviu seu nome, mas os outros dois garotinhos no salão riram, chamando sua atenção. Eram idênticos, e de certa forma, Jon tremeu, parecido com ele.

_ Pelos deuses! O que eu fiz para que minha única garotinha fosse tão feroz? Não poderia brincar com bonecas e babados, como todas as outras garotinhas? Mas não, tinha que ficar correndo com essa coisa perigosa por todo lugar. - a rainha balançou a cabeça em cansaço. - Não deveria ter deixado seu irmão dar-te isto. Deveria ter lhe dado boas palmadas, isso sim.

O rei sorriu, era um riso grosso e firme que ecoou por todo lugar.

_ Se Gwen não se parecesse tanto com você poderia desconfiar que está falando a verdade. Minha querida, não se deve pedir para um dragão ser menos do que é.

O rei se aproximou da garotinha e lhe afagou os cabelos. Depois levantou os olhos e encarou Jon, que pensava estar muito bem escondido. Seus olhos eram de um violeta perigoso, mas como se reconhecessem Jon, ele apenas sorriu mais uma vez.

_ O que faz ai escondido Jon? Não deveria estar treinando para um tornei ou conquistando uma garota?

Os gêmeos riram e correram ao redor dele. Que ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer. Tinha sido treinado para muitas coisas estranhas nessa vida, mas essa situação não era uma delas.

_ Eu.. Eu...

_ Ele passou a noite inteira brincado de cavalinho com a ... - o garoto do lado esquerdo começou, mas o do lado direito calou-lhe a boca.

_ Não fale, seu animal. Se falar, Jon não nos deixará brincar com fantasma.

Mas Jon não poderia falar nada, porque não sabia o que falar.

_ Eu não entendo... - murmurou para si mesmo, mas sua preocupação foi captada pelo rei.

_ O que foi filho?

Jon ergueu a cabeça sem saber se o rei havia realmente falado com ele.

_ Eu não sou seu filho.

De repente, um silêncio profundo se fez por todo o salão, até mesmo as crianças deixaram de brincar. A mulher suspirou e se levantou indo em direção a Jon.

_ Querido, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Não é porque você foi... - ela corou - ... feito antes do casamento que você não é filho do seu pai. Além do mais, parecesse muito com ele para ter qualquer dúvida, não ligue para os mexericos, são só mexericos. Você é o verdadeiro herdeiro, saiba disso. Além do mais, mesmo que a primeira família do seu estivesse viva, isso não o faria menos filho de quem é.

O homem e as crianças pareciam constrangidos com a história, mas a mulher não ligo, deu um beijo da bochecha de Jon, o fazendo corar, e então afagou seus cabelos.

_ Você sempre será meu príncipe, não me importa se lhe chamam Jon Snow ou Jon Targaryen.

As crianças seguiram a mulher e a garotinha parou perto de Jon, esperando... O que ela esperava.

_ Não vai? - ela o inquiriu.

_ O quê?

_ Você sabe.

Jon a olhou confuso. Os pais riram...

_ Eu...

_ Vamos lá Jon, eu realmente não falei sério ontem. Eu realmente não sou uma mulher ainda, pode afagar meu cabelo e beijar minhas bochechas. - a garotinha corou. - Eu deixo...

Jon não queria fazer nada daquilo, mas era como se ele não fosse ele, e sim um espectador de seu próprio corpo. Assim, como se houvesse feito isso milhares de vezes, afagou a cabeça da garotinha de forma carinhosa e beijou-lhe as bochechas.

_ Se comporte bem princesa. - disse sem saber realmente o porque.

A garotinha sorriu-lhe bem, a partiu com Espeto dentro da bainha.

Ele ficou sozinho no grande salão com o rei. E por não saber o que fazer, teve que falar.

_ Você sabe quem sou eu?

O rei o olhou preocupado.

_ Pois bem, é meu filho. O que está acontecendo Jon? A muito tempo não fazia esse tipo de coisa.

_ Que tipo de coisa.

_ Você sabe. Fingir que é o comandante da Muralha. Agir como se fosse um órfão...

O Rei sentou-se na poltrona perto do fogo e suspirou.

_ Será sempre assim?

Jon o encarou, estava tao confuso...

_ Não sei do que fala. Em um minuto estava dormindo na minha cela na Muralha, e no minuto seguinte apareço em um castelo desconhecido, com... desconhecidos.

_ Sente-se aqui rapaz. Vamos lá, não tenho o dia inteiro. - ele esperou Jon sentar-se e então começou a falar. - Está doente. Talvez a mesmo doença que levou meu pai e muitos outros Targaryens. Pensa que vive uma vida que não é sua. Pensa que é filho de Ned Stark e que não tem mãe, tem lembranças de coisas que nunca aconteceram. Você não é do norte, ainda que tenha o sangue nortenho da sua mãe, você pertence ao sul, pertence a Porte Real. É o príncipe herdeiro. Não poder viver esse mundo de faz de conta, tem que voltar a si mesmo... - o rei suspirou. - Pensei que os remédios estavam fazendo efeito. Não ficava assim a mais de um ano... Sua mãe estava tão feliz...

Jon levantou-se e deu alguns passos para trás.

_ Eu.. eu não sei do que você está falando. Não sei quem é você. Sou um irmão da patrulha, não me envolvo com guerras nem com reis, minha honra está com o reino. Por tanto, me deixe livre de suas mentiras, e me mande de volta para a Muralha.

_ Jon... Não estou mentindo. Acredite em mim. Me dói o coração ver que piorou. Mas não deve deixar que os súditos lhe vejam assim. Acredite em mim Jon. Tem um lar, tem um reino, tem uma família que te ama, e uma noiva a lhe esperar. Lembra-se de Arya? Ele é sua prima, não sua irmã. Lembra-se dela? Por que insiste em ter uma vida tão triste e solitária Jon? Porque não aceita a quente realidade? Fique conosco Jon, fique com a sua família e parece de sonhar com a vida gelada do norte. Porque sonhar com o frio quando se é tão mais agradável o calor? Jon... Jon..

Não soube o porque. Sentiu uma dor no peito, como se uma mão invisível o atravessasse, ou pior, uma espada. Tentou respirar, voltar ao calor. Mas tudo o que sentia era frio. Um uivo medonho soou ao longe. Não soube o porque, mas lhe era familiar, igualmente triste. Tentou respirar e então se afogou com o gosto amargo de sangue.

Sentia frio, e então, voltava para o calor. Sua mente estava confusa, tão confusa que não sabia o que era verdade e o que era mentira.

Abriu os olhos uma vez e se viu cercado por irmão de negro, colocou a mão no peito, aonde uma arma afiada se encaixava em cima do seu peito. Seu coração bateu uma.. bateu duas...

Por três vezes em agonia o coração de Jon bateu. Então fechou os olhos e caiu dentro da escuridão, para então acordar mais uma vez no salão aconchegante, aonde um rei, aparentemente seu pai, lhe esperava.

_ Está pronto Jon?

Jon balançou a cabeça.

_ Tudo vai ser melhor agora? Perguntou com uma pequena falha na voz.

O rei sorriu. Era acolhedor e benevolente.

_ Muito, muito melhor, meu menino.

Sentou-se na poltrona aconchegante, e pensou no faria amanhã. Talvez ensinasse a irmãzinha a lutar com Espeto, talvez ensinasse um novo truque a fantasma. Não tinha que se preocupar muito, era só um rapaz, não tinha responsabilidades ou deveres. Poderia só ser feliz por um tempo. Sem se preocupar... sim, tudo seria mais fácil agora.

Oi :)

O que acharam?

Meio estranho, deu para entender direitinho? well, espero que sim, se não a históia vai ficar sem graça.

Beijos! COMENTEM!


End file.
